


Legend of Don Gero

by Philoslothical1095



Series: Tales of Termina [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Carnival of Time, Clock Town (Legend of Zelda), Gen, Termina (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philoslothical1095/pseuds/Philoslothical1095
Summary: The story of Don Gero, formation of the Froggy Five choir, and creation of the Don Gero mask.





	Legend of Don Gero

The Legend of Don Gero has been passed down by the people of the mountain and the Zora for centuries. While Don Gero himself has faded from memory, his legacy mask, can be used by a worthy conduit in order to once again call the voices of the Frog Choir reverberating around the halls of Zora’s Domain, the Milk Tavern of Clock Town, and the Mountain Village for Primi Temporis.  
Don Gero a large bellowing but friendly fellow, had his title Don was bestowed on him by his kin; The Froggy Five. As the largest and greatest of his kind the Don was easily recognised by the large black and yellow fans extending from his head like a crown. Responsible for the training and organization of the Five, Gero traveled the world searching for only the most gifted tadpoles, whom he said always had the largest eyes of any frog due to their exceptionally large lungs having pushed their eyes outward giving them an iconic bulge. In their homes he trained them to sing the song of the land. Together they sing the song of Termina, a beautiful blending and ode to the Earth. Echoing through the mountains sounding like waves on the shore, brought Snowpeak’s wintery chill to the thick jungles of Woodfall. In Great Bay their notes hung in the air as the early morning fogs do in Woodfall. Even individually their melodies had some magical quality perfectly capturing the feel of their homes.  
When Don Gero passed away however no song was sung, and the Froggy Five fell silent returning to their homelands, but not before they had made a mask in honor of their leader. The Don Gero mask was given to the youngest of the members, the Yellow Mountain Frog whose job it would be to keep guard over the mask, while the Choir waited for the heir of Don Gero to appear.  
Today the mask appears to Gero’s heir, whose musical prowess makes them worth of his mantle. Donning his name and title, the heir must bid the Froggy Five assemble at their mountain lilies prepared to sing the praises of Termina’s natural beauty once again.


End file.
